


nailed it (failed it)

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [21]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Luke didn’t know how to say no to a dare. That sometimes led to disaster. Like this time.





	nailed it (failed it)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “trying something new”. Sequel to [mother knows best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082347).

“Whose idea was this anyway?” Luke asked rhetorically. 

Michael answered anyway: “Yours, because when Ashton said prepackaged was for wimps you had to take it as a dare. Not everything’s a dare.”

He watched Luke dip a brush into the pot on the stove, and then on the edge of the gingerbread wall. “Fucking hell, that hurts,” Luke said, dropping the wall. It cracked in two. _Great._

Michael rolled his eyes. “What did you expect? It’s fucking boiling sugar.”

“Shut up, I hate you. _Fucker_.” Luke glared at him.

“Love you too.” Michael chuckled. “Want me to kiss it better?”


End file.
